


December 16: A Geektastic Christmas

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2016, Secret Santas, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer comes home to find his apartment geeked out for Christmas. Who is the secret Santa who has done this?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



Spencer stopped at his front door. There was a note taped to the wood at eye level. It was typed.

_Inside is part of my Christmas gift to you, Spencer. It doesn't come with strings. I want to see you smile at Christmas for once, the way you have made me smile. If you want to meet me, hang your favorite tie on your doorknob by eight pm. If I see it, I will come in. If I do not I will leave the rest of your gift outside for you to find and open tomorrow. I want to cherish you and pamper you so if you agree to my terms, after putting out the tie, please put on the blindfold that is lying on the back of your couch._

_With Love,_  
_Your Secret Santa_

Spencer took down the note and unlocked his door. He stopped at the sight that greeted him. Where his chess table had been was a tree that barely fit in the room. It wasn't lit like a normal tree, but instead just had strings of lights wrapped around the trunk. The lights were white. Spencer flipped on his overhead light so he could see the tree better, but instead of his chandelier turning on, white fairy lights turned on that were strung around the walls. Spencer turned on his lamp that he used to read to find that the shade had been changed to a Doctor Who lamp shade. The TARDIS was covered in snow and repeated many times at different angles across the whole thing. Spencer smiled as he stepped towards his tree. The top third was covered in Doctor Who ornaments from both the original series and the new one. All of his favorite characters were there as well as enemies. The second third was all Star Wars. Spencer knew that whoever had done it had spent a lot of money as some of the ornaments were old. The last third was Star Trek, mostly the old series and movies, but a few were from the newer series were scattered in.

A trill sounded and Spencer looked to the tree topper to see that it wasn't a star or an angel, but a whistling BB-8. His head moved around and he whistled one more time before he stopped moving. Even if the smell hadn't told him, Spencer knew the tree was real. There was a book to the side that proclaimed the best way to keep a Christmas Tree alive though the holiday. Spencer grabbed it and sat down, reading through it at a slow pace so he could enjoy it.

When he was done he looked at the time and realized it was seven thirty. He debated for only a few seconds on what he was going to do. Only the team could have got into his apartment. It had to be one of them. The love statement on the note could have come from any one of them. Morgan had said it before, JJ said it all the time. Prentiss had, but she wasn't in the area. But he didn't see why they would want to blindfold him. He reached up and grabbed the blindfold. It was purple, his favorite shade. He rubbed his thumb over the material. It was soft and thick and no light would get through. Did he want to make himself that vulnerable to an unknown, even if he was sure it was one of his team?

Deciding that he only lived once, Spencer stood up. He found his favorite tie and hung it on the outside doorknob. He stepped back inside and after shutting the door, he threw the lock. He drew the blindfold up and over his eyes, tying it tight. He moved by memory alone to sit in front of the tree, feeling the light from it on his face.

A short while later the lock on the door clicked and the door opened. Spencer gripped his pants tight to stop himself from pulling off the blindfold. Instead he inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. He heard soft footsteps move towards him, and a gentle hand settled on his shoulder. Through his clothes he couldn't tell much about the hand. There was a new scent to the air, but it smelled like cookies. The hand drew him up and prodded him towards the couch. He wasn't sure what to expect but for the person to sit down beside him wasn't it.

"Can I take it off?" Spencer asked. He didn't like the silence. It reminded him too much of bad memories. Spencer raised his hands up, but they were caught by two hands that were just a big as his. That told him it was Hotch, Morgan, or Rossi. His two hands were clasped in one, and the other trailed up his arm and settled on his collar bone. Spencer took a deep breath and he heard a small chuckle before the hand moved up. He felt a thumb brush his bottom lip. Spencer exhaled in one go. The hand holding his let go and before Spencer could react he was being pressed down to where he was resting his head on the arm of the couch. The man was above him and Spencer could feel his breath on his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" A deep rumbly voice asked.

Spencer was too overcome from the intimate position that they were in to be able to analyze the voice. He knew who he wanted it to be and he prayed it was him so Spencer nodded.

"Yes," Spencer said in case the man wanted verbal confirmation. Before he could even finish speaking the S in yes, Spencer's mouth was claimed in a kiss. He felt the calluses on the hand that was holding his face right where the man wanted him. He kissed the man back with as much fervor as he could muster. As the kiss went on, Spencer could feel the man sinking farther and farther in him. Pressing him down onto the couch. Spencer drew up the leg pressed into the side of the couch and it slide the man right to where their groins were pressed together.

Spencer jerked his mouth away to take a deep breath. The man kissed down his neck. His breath was just as ragged as Spencer's. Spencer took advantage of the man's distraction and rocked his hips up into the other man's. The man cried out and pressed down into Spencer again as his mouth was taken in another kiss. Spencer grabbed the man's hips in a hard grip to help encourage the hard friction.

There was only the sound of the squeaking couch and their loud breathing in the apartment. Spencer knew that he should take off the blindfold. He shouldn't be on the couch making out with someone that he didn't know exactly who it was. He was ninety nine percent sure he knew exactly who it was. But there was the sliver of doubt that he squashed. The man moved away from him to pull him down, Spencer's head slipping off the arm of the couch and landing on the cushion. The smell of cookies was stronger and Spencer figured that it was some kind of lotion or something that he'd worn to throw Spencer off, but underneath that, he could still smell gun oil now that they were so close.

Spencer was paying more attention to the body moving above him, and how it felt to realize how close he was until he came. The man swallowed his cry before breaking apart their mouths to bury his face in Spencer's neck as he came himself. Spencer kept a hold of the man, keeping him right there.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." the man’s voice, rough in his ear.

"I've never done that."

"What?" the man is up and pulling the blindfold off of Spencer's face before he can clarify what he meant. He didn't mean for it to sound at all like he was a virgin. Spencer blinked to get used to the light and take in the very concerned look on Hotch's face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I've never made out on a couch. Nor came in my pants outside of puberty, and especially never with someone else there." Spencer watched Hotch's face and the man wasn't moving away from him. He was staying right there, inches away from him.

"You had me worried. I've not came in my pants since college, and it just dawned on me that for you college was pretty much underage. You had PhDs to your name before you turned eighteen and I doubt you would have ever done anything with someone older than you by that much."

"And most students stayed well away from me because I was weird." Spencer shifted on the couch and the wetness of his underwear was starting to get to him. "And I remember why I didn't like puberty."

"I have part of your present that I think would be very relevant right now."

"You've already got me so much." Spencer nodded towards the tree and the lights.

"Well in the Brooks family, everyone gets a new pair of pajamas and wears them while watching a movie on Christmas Eve. Jack is doing that tonight at a friend's house. There is a massive sleepover happening there. Last count was thirteen boys. So I brought over my new pair that Jack picked out for me, and I bought a pair for you. I have dinner, Chinese, in bags that I set down just inside the door. I was going to leave the food and the pajamas if you hadn't put the tie out on the door knob."

"So if you didn't plan on making out and getting off on the couch, what did you have planned?"

"I was just going to set up the food and then have you take off the blindfold, but you were looking at the tree so happily when I got here, even with your eyes covered."

"Christmas wasn't celebrated much at home. Dad had to work at lot around the holidays and Mom tried, but it wasn't the same, then after Dad left, Mom didn't want a reminder or if she did put something up it came down because of fear of someone listening in." Spencer wasn't able to say anything else as Hotch took his mouth in another kiss. This wasn't hard and hot like the others, it was sweet and caring.

"I heard you talking to JJ about what you had planned weeks ago, and I just started planning. I found all of my old Star Trek and Star Wars figurines and toys and turned them into ornaments. The Doctor Who were harder to find. The BB-8 Jack found, and we figured out a way to make him into a tree topper. And if you are okay with it, after he's done at his friends tomorrow, Jack's going to come here and spend the day with both of us."

"Here?"

"We usually open presents early, but with him getting older and wanting to be more independent, he wanted to stay the night somewhere else and I agreed. So I was going to stay the night here, either on the couch or in your bed, whichever you want. Although I was leaning more towards couch, but now I am not sure that I'd even be able to sleep on this without thinking of you."

"Bed is more than fine. I don't...I didn't think that I let it show." Spencer knew that this wasn't a one off. It was a permanent thing and he should probably try and call him Aaron in his head so that he didn't call him Hotch while they were in bed.

"I've known for a while and I wasn't ready to even think about it. Dave helped me see that I do deserve to be happy and only I can figure out what makes me happy. Jack adores you for you, and he looks forward to the outings you've been taking him on. So I figure that we can do things as a family from now on."

"Family."

"Is that your Christmas wish?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"Then here were are." Aaron sat up and shifted to where Spencer could sit up too, which just told him that he really needed to go and change and possibly shower.

"Why don't you shower first and I'll make the bed because I stripped it of its sheets and hadn't put new ones on yet. Then I can shower while you get the food ready. I don't have any Christmas movies."

"I brought some from home. I think we'll start with the animated classics." Aaron stood up and pulled Spencer with him. "Have you been in your bedroom yet?"

"No..." Spencer cocked an eyebrow at Aaron as he took to his feet and moved towards his bedroom. He stopped when he saw the slightly glowing lights coming from in the room.

"Jack called it a Chemistree. We worked on it together. It's just rubbing alcohol and food dye in the beakers. It's made so it can be broken down and boxed up each year. I added the lights and they are on three different strands and each can be unplugged for three levels of light. The lowest is just about nightlight."

"It's beautiful." Spencer smiled at he looked at the Christmas tree made out of beakers, test tubes, and other science equipment. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas and hopefully the first of many.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Somebody arranges the perfect geektastic Christmas for everybody's favorite genius.


End file.
